Degrassi's Students
List of Degrassi students, graduates, and relatives who were impregnated, died, developed disabilities etc. Pregnancies (Shown On-Screen) # Christine "Spike" Nelson and Shane McKay > (Born-Emma Nelson) # Erica Farrell and Jason > (Aborted) # Tessa Campanelli and Joey Jeremiah > (Aborted) #Christine "Spike" Nelson and Archie "Snake" Simpson > (Born-Jack Simpson) #Manny Santos and Craig Manning > (Aborted) #Liberty Van Zandt and J.T. Yorke > (Born-Adopted-Name Unknown) #Mia Jones and Lucas Valieri > (Born-Isabella Jones) #Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie > (Born-Adopted-Tyson Powell) #Vanessa and Mike Dallas > (Born-Brock Dallas) Mental Disabilties #Joey - Dysgraphia #Spinner - ADHD #Liberty - Dyscalculia #Craig - Bipolar Disorder #Emma - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Anya - Dyslexia #Connor - Aspergers Syndrome #Mr. Nash - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Eli - Bipolar Disorder #Drew - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Campbell - Major Depressive Disorder Cancers # L.D.'s mother # L.D. - Leukemia # Archie "Snake" Simpson - Leukemia # Spinner - Testicular #Pam MacPherson (Anya's mom) - Non hodgkins Lymphoma #Clare Edwards - rhabdomyosarcoma Deaths #Claude Tanner (suicide) #Julia Jeremiah (unknown) #Albert Manning (car accident) #Rick Murray (gun shot) #J.T. Yorke (stabbed) #Julia (car accident) #Anson (bashed head) #Campbell Saunders (suicide) #Adam Torres (car accident) Sexual Assault #Lucy Fernandez by Mr. Colby (sexual harassment) #Susie Rivera by Mr. Colby (sexual harassment) #Liz O'Rourke by her mother's ex-boyfriend (molestation) #Emma Nelson by Jordan (attempted rape) #Paige Michalchuk by Dean Walton (rape) #Darcy Edwards by the "roofie rapist" (rape) #Jane Vaughn by Carlos Valieri (molestation) #Bianca DeSousa by Anson (attempted rape) #Bianca DeSousa by Vince Bell (forced relationship, rape, and sexual harrassment) #Clare Edwards by Asher Shostak (sexual harassment and molestation) Siblings - Older and younger #Stephanie Kaye and Arthur Kobalewsky #Erica Farrell and Heather Farrell #Glen Simpson and Archie Simpson #Ashley Kerwin and Toby Issacs #Tracker Cameron and Sean Cameron #Craig Manning and Angie Jeremiah #Dylan Michalchuk and Paige Michalchuk #Spinner Mason and Kendra Mason #Emma Nelson and Jack Simpson #Liberty Van Zandt and Danny Van Zandt #Darcy Edwards, Jake Martin and Clare Edwards #Peter Stone and Angel Erica Stone #Lucas Valieri and Jane Vaughn #Heather Sinclair and Holly J. Sinclair, Breann and Josh #Sav Bhandari and Alli Bhandari #Declan Coyne and Fiona Coyne #Drew Torres and Adam Torres #Kyle Middleton and Jenna Middleton #Katie Matlin and Maya Matlin #Owen Milligan and Tristan Milligan #Luke Baker and Becky Baker #Miles Hollingsworth III, Frankie Hollingsworth and Hunter Hollingsworth LGBT #Glen Simpson (Gay) #Robert Kerwin (Gay) #Dylan Michalchuk (Gay) #Marco Del Rossi (Gay) #Tom (Gay) #Tim (Gay) #Paige Michalchuk (Bisexual) #Alex Nuñez (Lesbian) #Carla Carlisle (Lesbian) #Eric (Gay) #Riley Stavros (Gay) #Sam (Gay) #Zane Park (Gay) #Adam Torres (Transgender) #Fiona Coyne (Lesbian) #Charlie Lima (Lesbian) #Tristan Milligan (Gay) #Imogen Moreno (Pansexual) #Cliff Jacobs (Gay) Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Drug Use #Kathleen Mead (Marijuana) #Melanie Brodie (Marijuana) #Luke Matthews (Acid) #Shane McKay (Acid) #Jimmy Brooks (non-prescribed Ritalin) #Ashley Kerwin (Ecstasy) #Alex Nuñez (Marijuana) #Jay Hogart (Marijuana) #Paige Michalchuk (Marijuana) #J.T. Yorke (Oxycodone) #Craig Manning (Cocaine) #Manny Santos (Cocaine) #Spinner Mason (Marijuana) #Emma Nelson (Marijuana) #Gwyneth (Marijuana) #Riley Stavros (Steroids) #Victoria (Crystal Meth) #Peter Stone (Crystal Meth) #Drew Torres (Shrooms) #Bianca DeSousa (Shrooms) #Lisa Guthrie (Crack) #Anya MacPherson (Cocaine) #Chloe (Cocaine) #Marisol Lewis (Marijuana) #Katie Matlin (Codeine & Oxycodone) #Kevin Guthrie (Crack) #Jake Martin (Marijuana) #Mike Dallas (non-prescribed Ritalin) #Alli Bhandari (non-prescribed Ritalin) #Eli Goldsworthy (Marijuana & Ecstasy) Love Triangles #Michelle, B.L.T., and Cindy (Degrassi High) #Joey, Tessa, and Caitlin (Degrassi High) #Craig, Manny, and Ashley (Season 2 & 3) #Marco, Hazel, and Ellie (Season 2) #Emma, Chris, and Sean (Season 3) #Sydney, Joey and Caitlin (Season 3) #Liberty, Emma, and Chris (Season 4) #J.T., Manny, and Craig (Season 4) #Spinner, Manny, and Craig (Season 4) #Paige, Spinner, and Manny (Season 4) #Craig, Manny, and Ellie (Season 5 & 6) #Darcy, Paige, and Spinner (Season 5) #Dylan, Marco, and Tim (Season 5) #Spike, Snake and Daphne (Season 5) #Liberty, Mia, and J.T. (Season 6) #Emma, Peter, and Sean (Season 6) #Jesse, Ellie, and Craig (Season 6) #Jesse , Ellie, and Paige (Season 6) #Mia, Holly J, and Sav (Season 7) #Trina, Jimmy, and Ashley (Season 7) #Damien, Emma, and Liberty (Season 7) #Ellie, Jesse and Caitlin (Season 7) #Clare, K.C ., and Connor (Season 8) #Holly J, Jane, and Spinner (Season 8) #Clare, K.C., and Jenna (Season 9) #Sav, Anya, and Farrah (Season 9) #Declan, Jane, and Spinner (Season 9) #Clare, Eli, and Fitz (Season 10) #K.C., Jenna, and Marisol (Season 10 & 11) #Bianca, Drew, and Alli (Season 10) #Holly J, Declan, and Sav (Season 10) #Anya, Holly J, and Sav (Season 10) #Clare, Eli, and Jake (season 11) #Clare, Eli, and Imogen (season 11) #Drew, Katie, and Marisol (season 11) #Fiona, Imogen, and Eli (season 11) #Bianca, Drew, and Vince (season 11) #Drew, Bianca, and Katie (season 11 & 12) #Zig, Tori, Maya (season 11 & 12) #Maya, Campbell, Zig (season 12) #Zoe, Maya, Miles (Season 13) Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14